Like A Prayer
by Lady Malfoy II
Summary: Percy has always been just another Weasley, but he has finally found something that his brothers and sister will never have. The love of a angel. Percy/Olicer SLASH.


A/N: My first journey into the wonderful world of Percy'n'Oliver, so please excuse any OCC-ness, and well, lack of plot. Percy's POV. Hope you like it! I'd appreciate reviews to let me know how I've done! (he he, I'm a review freak!)   
  
Like A Prayer  
  
  
If I look back you my years spent at Hogwarts, there are many things I never did, some I feel no remorse over missing. Others I regret deeply.  
  
Missing all of those midnight raids on the kitchens, getting caught and serving detention. Just like I said they would. Definitely don't regret that one.  
  
Spending the greater majority of my free time studying. Ultimately beneficial (12 OWL's I'll have you know), but very antisocial. Could have cut down a bit really. Oliver keeps telling me that 327% in an Arithmancy NEWT is ridiculous.   
  
Actually, Oliver tells me a lot of things I do are ridiculous. Eating my breakfast in an exact order- beans, toast, egg, bacon, tea. Quite sensible, I think. I find it difficult to believe that I get this from the man who still insists that Ulric the Odd, not Arnold the Angry, was the leader of the 682 Goblin Revolts.  
If you say so dear. Yes, of course your paper was marked wrong. I am not patronising you. Language, Oliver.  
  
Of course, for everything I regret not doing, I can come up with some things that I wouldn't have changed for the world.  
  
Realising that I was not ill in the head, simply in love. I cannot begin to tell you how relieved I was about that one.  
  
Scared shitless, naturally, but at least I didn't have to worry about missing class for psychological consultancies.  
  
It took me so long to tell him. I had the added task of having to break it of with Penny first. That was not a happy prospect to me. She demanded to know why, I told her, she knocked me out and we've been friends ever since.  
  
I'll always remember the night I finally told him. It was at the big gathering after graduation.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"For godsake!" Penelope hissed into my ear." Just go and tell him, you dopey bastard!"  
Her use of language shocked me. This is the one who is generally more of a sticker over rules and regulations than that girl Ron is always mooning over.  
"Pen, okay, look at me. I'm lanky and I have ginger hair and I wear glasses and I have freckles. Now look at him. God he is sex on legs..." I trailed off, staring at the object of my affection.  
"Yeah, okay Perce."  
"I'm serious! I have no chance. Come on, he's probably not even gay."  
Penny stared at me incredulously.  
"What?"  
"You are kidding, right?"  
"Pen, what do you mean?" I frowned in confusion.  
"You're the one who claims to be in love with him, and who has shared a room with him for seven years, how on earth did you miss the fact that he came out at the end of fifth year?!"  
I looked sheepish, but felt elated. "We had exams..." I tried to explain lamely.  
"Yeah, and how you did so well is beyond me," she muttered.  
"Oh, be quiet!" I laughed. Penny looked back seriously.  
"Percy, I am really, really sorry, but this is for your own good. You'll thank me later. I hope."  
"Penelope, why do I not like that look in your eyes?"  
Ignoring me, she turned and bellowed across the Hall, "Oliver! Oi, Oliver!"  
"Penny! Why did you do that?! Look, now he's coming over!"  
She looked at me apologetically. "Bye Perce." Then she made a quick exit.  
"Wait! Penelope! Come back, you scheming, evil- hi Oliver." I smiled calmly.  
"Alright Perce. Was that Penny who called me, where's she gone?" he casually lent against the wall. I tried not to groan in desire.  
"Who knows," I shrugged. "I worry about that girl sometimes." The steadiness of my voice surprises me.  
He does not appear to be phased by my friends' disappearance.   
"Oh well, I'll catch up with her later. Where are your mum and dad, I thought I saw them earlier?"  
I scanned the room quickly and finally spotted them talking animatedly with-  
"Oh, look, they're with mum and dad."  
Future in-laws, at least they get on. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks at that thought.  
"Let's go for a walk, say good bye to the old place," Oliver reached out and lovingly touched the old stone wall. I wished he's touch me like that.  
We walked for over an hour, talking, laughing. I kept wondering if I ought to tell him.  
"Perce? Percy!" he snapped his fingers to get my attention. I started. We're outside on the Quidditch pitch. His second home.  
"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" he demanded to know.  
"Yes!" I cried defensively. "Just not for the past ten minutes or so."  
He sighed deeply and shook his head.  
"Oliver, can I ask you something?" I said as we sat down, leaning against the base of the Gryffindor stand.  
"Of course you can, Perce."  
It was something that had been bothering me for a few weeks.  
"Am I ever spontaneous?"  
Oliver laughed at the unexpected question. "Not really, Perce. You're a planner. My mum's a planner, I drive her mad sometimes," he chuckled at some obscure memory.  
"So I never just go on impulse?"  
"Not really. Percy, why are you asking me this?"  
Suddenly I panic, "I can't do this," I said as I stood up and started to run back across the pitch. Oliver quickly caught me up.  
"Percy, wait," he grabbed my arm and spun me round, looking concerned. Gazing into those eyes, I did the only two things I could. After all, I wasn't Gryffindor for nothing.  
"I love you," I said quickly.  
Then I kissed him. I was glad of my height then, as I wrapped my arms around him.   
Glad of my hair (albeit ginger) as he ran his hands possessively through it.  
Glad of my freckles as he gently broke away and lovingly kissed each one.  
Glad of my glasses that I could see the angel that you are standing before me.  
"Perce..."  
This time, I groaned aloud. God, the way your tongue caresses my name... like a prayer.  
I knew I'd never regret this.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
I have five brothers and a sister. It is definitely not the easiest thing in the world to be noticed, to stand out from the incredible people they have become, first head boy, highly desired as a curse breaker, women falling at his feet. Bill has it all. Charlie who has become internationally renowned for his skill with dragons. The twins, a chain of the most successful magical joke shops on the continent, both with their fiancées. Ron, best friend to the Boy Who Lived, top strategist for the Chuddley Cannons, the sole reason they won the league last season for the first time in Merlin only knows how long. And Ginny. Only Girl. Unbelievably artistically talented with Interior design offices all over England and the USA.   
  
Yes, they are a lot to break away from. But I'm the one who gets kissed awake by perfection each morning.  
I'm the one who is loved by a god.  
I'm the one whose name is called by an angel.  
  
I'm the one proposing tonight at a carefully planned dinner, in a carefully planned setting, in a carefully planned way, with a carefully planned ring.  
  
And a totally spontaneous love.  
  
The End.  
  
Like A Prayer, Madonna:  
  
Life is a mystery everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home  
  
Chorus:  
  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
  
I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eves, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me  
  
(chorus)  
  
Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing  
  
(chorus)  
  
Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there  
  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me 


End file.
